Are you sure we're a match?
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Lily and James are HeadBoy and HeadGirl, and after awhile of the year, they take a test and the results scare Lily, what will happen? LilyXJames, SiriusXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hoshi- I hope you all enjoy my LilyXJames story! Try not to flame me okay? if you don't like it, then don't review. But please, reviews are wanted!!

I own nothing but my friend's OC Sara.

Pairings: JamesXLily, SiriusXOC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans looked down at her feet, then at the Hogwarts Express.

"It's been a whole summer..but, why am I so nervous to go back this year?" she thought looking at the train.

A girl with short shoulder length hair and green eyes stood right beside her. Her name was Sara Johnson.

"You ready Lil?" she asked.

Lily sighed. She nodded lightly and they got onto the train. Lily's mum and dad weren't able to come onto the platform to say good bye to her, one, because they were muggles and two, they couldn't stay. Her sister, Petunia, was complaining about her being late for a date with her dumb boyfriend, Vernon Dursley.

Lily was now in her 6th year and she was in Gryffindor. The best house there is at Hogwarts. Lily was also top of her class. Always getting good grades in classes, and mostly liked by all students except Slytherins. She was particulary liked by one other Gryffindor.

"Evans!" a voice called her.

Lily turned around with her friend beside her. "Oh no..Potter.." Lily mumbled softly and she and Sara went into a compartment.

James Potter was the only guy who REALLY liked Lily. He stood up for her whenever any Slytherins put her down about being a muggleborn, he had been there to support her in many things..which Lily didn't care for, and he was ALWAYS trying to think of ways to ask her out. Of course, none of the ways had worked yet.

James opened the compartment door, smiling.

"Hey Evans..Johnson..how was your holiday?"

Lily took out her book and pretended he wasn't there.

"Did you hear something Sara?"

"Nope, not a thing." replied Sara smirking.

Sirius Black, one of James' best friends ran up behind him.

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Sirius." the two girls replied.

James' eyes looked at the girls then at Sirius.

"How can you get them to say hello and I can't?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm not the one bothering Lily all the time."

James sighed, shut the compartment door, and headed back to his own compartment where he saw his other friends, Peter Pettigrew, a short, plump boy, messing with a chocolate frog; and Remus Lupin, a rather handsome young man with short brown hair, reading a book on werewolves.

"Have a hard time again Prongs?" Remus asked looking over at him.

James nodded sitting down and taking a chocolate frog.

"She still won't talk to me."

"No suprise there, mate." said Sirius sitting opposite him.

"Like you're helping any.." James mumbled while taking a bite of a frog.

Back with the girls, Lily and Sara were talking about their summer holiday.

"Mum took me and my brother and sister to Aspen."

Lily looked up from her book.

"Aspen? Wow..how cold was it?"

"Wasn't as cold as I thought it was..trip was long though. The muggles were staring at Micheal funny..probably since he was looking at a book and the pictures, well, you know, they were moving."

Lily laughed.

"Most muggles aren't used to that Sara, you have to remember that."

Sara nodded. "I know. Oh! Hey, I got you something."

Sara pulled out a hoodie that read, _Aspen, you'll wanna stay forever_ on it and there was a picture of some mountains. Sara passed it to Lily. "Thought you might want another hoodie for this winter."

Lily took it smiling. "Thanks. I don't have many hoodies anymore..my sister stole them."

"I'll ask my mum if she can send a few that don't fit me anymore when winter comes. You can have those if you want."

"Thanks Sara."

The two girls talked awhile more and then went quiet. The rest of the ride, neither of them really talked. Lily had her mind set on something..

She had been made Hogwarts HeadGirl over the summer and she was quiet nervous. Lily didn't even know who the HeadBoy was and she would be finding out at Hogwarts by what her letter had said. She clenched the HeadGirl badge that was in her pocket of her robes.

"Why would Dumbledore choose me?" she thought as the train pulled up to the Hogsmeade Platform.

Lily and Sara got off when they were allowed to, and climbed into a carriage.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall as soon as I can. I have to see Professor Dumbledore about something." Lily said to Sara once they were in.

"Not wanting to take too many classes at once are you?"

"No, I have to meet him for something..got a letter about..something."

Sara was confused but she nodded. "Whatever Lily."

After getting to the castle, Lily looked around in the Entrance Hall, she found Professor Dumbledore and walked over to him.

"Hello Professor." she said smiling.

Dumbledore turned around, his long white beard turning with him.

"Ah, good to see you Miss Evans..I assume you know about that badge I sent you?"

"Yes sir, but..who's the HeadBoy? I don't believe it was mentioned in the letter." said Lily looking up at him.

"You shall meet him once we get to my office, now..come." said Dumbledore leading her to an empty corridor and having them stop infront of a statue.

"Licorice gumdrops." he mumbled and they went up the spiral staircase heading to his office.

"Professor, why candy?"

"What?"

"For your password..why candy?"

"Because, not many people can figure it out.." he said and opened the door.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes when they got into his office. There, in a chair infront of Dumbledore's desk..was...

"J-James? He's the HeadBoy?" asked Lily confused.

"Yes. I am. Is that a problem, Evans?" James asked getting up.

"N-No..I mean..No. It's not." she said acting strong.

Lily turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor..why him?" she asked kinda letting a whine into her voice.

"Because..I feel that this will help bridge your friendship, and he was the only young man I thought qualified." Dumbledore said.

"But..what about Remus Lupin? I was sure HE would get HeadBoy, not Potter." said Lily with her hands on her waist.

"Evans, Evans, Evans..you must trust Dumbledore's decision. If he thought I was the right man for the job, then we should respect that." James said standing beside her now.

Lily took a deep sigh in. She didn't want to believe it, but James had been right. Dumbledore must have had a good reason for making James HeadBoy.

"Fine..I'm sorry for all the fuss Professor..now, can we get on with the meeting?" asked Lily looking at him.

Dumbledore nodded and passed them each a copy of somethings to do.

"You both have more responsibility than you did as a Prefect, mainly speaking Miss Evans." he said looking at her. "You will both patrol the corridors at night, from nine o'clock until eleven. The prefects will be about, also looking to make sure noone is out of bed that shouldn't be. Any questions about anything on the sheets, feel free to ask me or Professor McGonnagal." Dumbledore finished. "Now, let us head down to the sorting ceremony, after all..they can't start without the headmaster there, now can they?"

Lily and James walked in silence for a few minutes and then James looked over at her.

"Evans, you are okay with this aren't you?"

"Okay with what?"

"With working with me."

Lily stopped. "Look, it was Dumbledore's choice, not mine so I have to be okay with it. So, just back off Potter, oh..and nothing will change between us now that we're working together.." she finished walking off.

James sighed nodding and they reached the Great Hall.

Lily sat between Sara and another girl known as Gwen.

"Everything okay Lils?" asked Sara while the first years were following Professor McGonnagal into the Hall.

"Yea. I'm fine.." she nodded, putting the HeadGirl pin on her robes.

Sara looked over at her. "You're headgirl?!"

"Yes."

The Sorting ended about half an hour later and they were finally allowed to eat.

Lily smiled, filling her plate to as much as she knew she could handle and starting to eat.

James would look over occasionally at Lily, to see if he could make eye contact but he never did.

Sirius looked at him, after swallowing a chunk of chicken.

"You awake mate?"

"Huh? Oh..yea. I am." James replied, taking a sip from his goblet.

"So, Prongs..what did Dumbledore want?"

"Just to tell me and Evans that we were HeadBoy and HeadGirl and give us our priorities."

Sirius dropped his chicken wing onto his plate. "You..HeadBoy? I thought Remus had that coming."

"So did I." said James as they looked over to see Remus talking to another Gryffindor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Well, how was it? If you want me to continue then just say so. This is just starting me out, as I haven't done one with Lily and James before.

Lily- WHHYYY JAMES?!

James- WHAT ABOUT ME?

Lily- Whyyyy??!?! -sighs-

Hoshi- o...kay..Lily is apparently angry so I'm gonna go work on the second chappy. It should be up soon. until then, good bye and plz review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi- Thanks to all who reviewed for the first chappy! I'll tell more now before I start with the chappys.

Now, Lily is normally a HUGE fan of hoodies, but her sister is always stealing them. That's why she was so happy to get another.

If anyone has any other questions, please let me know, (kindly?)

I don't own anything but for now, let's go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, James and the Marauders went back to the common room, James keeping a close eye on Lily as she walked.

"Prongs, watch your step." said Sirius as they jumped over a messed up step.

James nodded and jumped over a step.

"Thanks." he said looking at Sirius.

They got to the portrait hole and James sighed, he didn't even know the password yet.

"Flagenkof." said Lily as the Fat Lady opened the door to let them in.

James smiled at Lily and she turned away.

"Evans, are you mad at me?"

Lily looked over. "No. Now, just leave me alone."

Sara stuck her tounge out at James and followed Lily up to the dormitries.

Sirius watched as James' face turned pale.

"She doesn't like you yet mate."

"She HASN'T liked me for the past 6 years."

James sat before the fire, running a hand through his hair.

"She hates me..I mean, why does she though? What did I ever do to her?" he thought.

Remus and Sirius sat on the floor, starting to play a game of cards and explaining it to Peter. Meanwhile, Lily and Sara were talking to some of the girls in their dorms.

"So, you know you like James, but you won't go out with him?" asked Sara confused.

"I..I didn't say I 'liked' him.." replied Lily, her voice trailing off.

"So, you LOVE him?"

"NO! I didn't say that either!" yelled Lily.

A girl by the name of Malorie Jacobs looked over at Lily while braiding her long dark purple hair.

"Lily, just go out with him already.."

"I told you guys, NO! I don't LIKE James Potter, and I don't LOVE him either!"

Sara patted Lily on the back, "It's okay to admit it."

Lily shot a glare at her, "Keep it up and I'll give you a detention."

Sara glared lightly but decided to back off, seeing Lily getting really angry.

The next day, Professor McGonnagal told them all something that Lily wasn't very happy about.

"We're trying this mainly on fifth year and above, everyone is to fill out a survey, and hand it into me." said Professor McGonnagal as she passed out a piece of parchment to each person.

Malorie raised her hand, "Professor, what is the survey for?"

"It's to find out who your match here at Hogwarts is. It's just for fun, but some may actually find love out of it." replied McGonnagal.

Lily and Sara exchanged looks. 

"Oh no.." Lily mumbled. "Sara, what if I get James?"

Sara passed Lily a survey. "Look, there's a 50 chance that you won't, so just hope for the best."

Lily nodded sighing and started to take the test.

"What's your gender? What's your status, What house are you in?" Lily read to herself. She started to fill it out and then it came to a few other questions,

"What do you look for a boy/girl?"

Lily stopped writing and stared at her paper, What did she look for? Honesty was important, along with trust and caring.

She sighed and started to write a few down.

"Once you're done, bring your survey up here and then start reading on 'Transfiguring a woodland creature' on page 432." said Professor McGonnagal.

Lily and Sara took theirs up and Sara looked over at her. "So, how do you think you did?"

"I just hope I put down some of the right things." said Lily softly and starting to read.

Class soon ended and Lily walked out of the Transfiguration room with Sara at her side.

"Thank God it's time to eat." said Sara as they headed into the Great Hall.

"Sara, is all you think about is dancing and food?" asked Lily.

Sara shrugged. Her favorite thing to do was dance, heck, whenever you see her walking around, she's normally half dancing.

Lily and Sara sat down and started to eat. Sara piled her plate with some pizza slices, 2 hotdogs and a sandwich. Lily on the other hand, hadn't been too hungry so she just grabbed an orange and started to peel it.

"Is that all you're eating today?" asked a voice as he sat down on the side of Lily.

"What do you care for?" she sneered and looked over, realizing just from the voice and black hair that it was James.

"You need your strength to concentrate in the classes, dear."

Lily dropped her orange onto her plate, "What did you call me?" she asked feeling slightly angered and shockingly alittle embrassed.

"I didn't do anything.." said James smirking. "Of course, I will tell you if you g-"

"No James, I told you..I would rather go out with the giant squid than you..no, I would rather go out with Micheal Spurry, than you." said Lily.

Micheal Spurry was a Hufflepuff who looked like he NEVER took a bath. He was very kind hearted, but as though he took showers daily, his appearance looked otherwise.

"You don't really mean that, Evans..maybe you're just..upset.." said James placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lily pushed it off and stood up, she walked out and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wait! Evans, wait up!" yelled James from a few floors down.

Lily looked back, made sure noone was looking and she gave him the middle finger.

James stood there in shock, he hadn't thought of Lily to do that.

Sara sighed leaning on the table, looking at Lily's empty seat, and then seeing James walking back in alone.

"Not much luck huh?"

"Shut up." said James glaring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Sorry if this was short, I was kinda running out of time to write more before I updated. (due to heading over to Shoushin's house) Review and see you all later! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi- I'm back!! Here's my 3rd chappy for "You sure you're my match?"

I dont own anything so yea, onward!

(I don't own poison either, sorry if you saw my other ff of lily and james and it has this song in there also, i just like the song)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were really harsh on James. He and Lucius Malfoy almost got into a fight, Sirius and him had lost 20 housepoints each for messing up a project in Potions, and he still couldn't get Lily to talk to him.

Lily walked into Transfiguration with Sara a few days later, "Oh no.." said Lily shaking her head.

"The results are in!" said Malorie smiling and passing Sara and Lily theirs.

"N-n-NO!!!" Lily yelled angerly. She crumpled her paper and threw it to the ground.

Sara looked over at her, "Lils, what's wrong?"

"I-I- I go-got.." she stuttered.

Sirius laughed as he highfived James. Lily sat down and put her head in her arms.

"I got..James.." said Lily softly.

James and Sirius looked at her, "What's wrong Evans?"

"Don't you 'what's wrong Evans' me. I swear, you had something to do with this!" she said grabbing the paper from the ground and showing it to him.

James smirked. "The tests don't lie Evans.."

"You JINXED it!" she yelled.

"I am afraid he didn't.." said Professor McGonnagal walking up behind them. "They were fool proof. Both of you answered your questions honestly and thats what you get."

Lily put her head back down, "No..this isn't right.." she said softly and feeling tears building in her eyes. "Something was wrong with this test..James Potter and I are NOT meant to be, nor will we ever be together." she thought.

"Lily.." said Sara, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Lily lifted her head alittle and looked at Sara. "I'm so angry..I didn't think I'd actually get HIM as my match.."

Sara chuckled. "I got who I wanted. I got matched with Sirius.."

"Atleast you got someone good.." said Lily and she got out her book as class started.

At the end of class, James ran up to Lily. "Evans, you dropped your quill." he said holding up a dark green quill.

Lily took it. "T-Thanks.." she hadn't realized she was blushing.

"Evans, are you..blushing?" he asked walking beside her.

"No. Why would I be?" she asked as her blush faded.

"No reason.." he replied shaking his head.

The two headed outside. "Don't forget, patrol starts at 10 tonight." said Lily looking at James.

"Huh? Oh, yea." he nodded. His mind was in the gutter. "I'll see you around." he said and walked off.

Lily shrugged. "Whatever, not like I care."

James ran by the lake, where Remus, Sirius and Peter were.

"Prongs, you alright?" asked Sirius while messing with a hacky-sack.

"I'm fine, Lily isn't though, she freaked at the results." said James as he stole the hacky. "I mean, I know she doesn't like me..but she didn't have to scream..." he said softly.

"James, mate..she just doesn't like you right now..I swear, if you do something..amazing, then she might like you."

James rolled his eyes. "Keyword there though Padfoot, 'might'. "

Sirius sighed, "Just..try. Talk to her while you patrol tonight. I have Sara working on helping me."

"Helping you? With what?" asked Remus.

"Trying to get Prongs and Lily together of course." replied Sirius. "We can't do it alone though."

Peter stood up and soon fell into the lake, neither one of them realizing it.

Remus walked over by the other two. "Come on, lets head back to Gryffindor tower, it's getting late and we have a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow."

They got to the common room and James and Sirius sat down, Remus walked up the dormitry stairs. "I'll meet you guys later." he said and disappeared.

"Where's Peter?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Probably off messin around." said James; not caring.

Lily, Sara and Malorie walked in awhile later, "Anyone wanna sing?" Malorie asked the other two.

"What song?" asked Sara as she watched Mal put a cd into her cd player she had brought from the dorms.

"Poison." replied Malorie.

"I'll sing." said Lily.

"Your cruel device

Your blood..like ice..

One look, could kill..

My pain..your thrill!

I wanna love you but I better not touch..

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop..

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much..

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.."

Lily sang and then let Sara take over. James and Sirius watched them closely.

"I didn't know she could sing things like this.." said James to Sirius.

"I didn't either.."

Lily and the other two started to sing and dance together, causing others to look over. Sara had started to dance the most, and Malorie and Lily singing, moving around occasionally.

They soon ended the song and people cheered and clapped.

"Well, that was fun." said Lily smiling.

"Go talk to her." said Sirius looking back at James.

"And say what?" he asked glaring.

Lily and the girls had already left the room. 

Dinner came awhile later and James just picked at his food. Sirius and Remus looked at him, "You alright James?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm just not that hungry." he replied and looked over Lily's way. She and her friends were humming 'Poison' again.

"I wanna love you but I better not touch.." Lily mumbled.

"Lils, get the song out of your brain." said Malorie as she bit into a chicken wing.

"Sorry. It's a great song."

"Do you think the chorus is how you are with Potter?" mumbled Sara to her, smirking.

"NO! You're crazy..I'm not that way.." said Lily and she stood up. "I've got to go finish my Potions essay before I go patrol, meet you in the common room later." she said and walked off.

When she got there, she sighed looking down at her essay. "Do I really feel that way?" she thought. Lily shook her head and slapped herself lightly. "No..I don't..I should know that." She started on her essay and then stopped, staring at the paper as if she was dumbstruck. "Why can't I get my mind out of the gutter?" she thought. She looked at the clock as people started to come in, "9:45." she said getting up.

"I better get ready to head out." she said and went to the dorms, soon coming back down wearing her cloak, and her scarf.

"Headin out?" asked Remus looking at her.

"Yup." she smiled. "See you Remus." she said and walked out, soon meeting up with James.

"Ready to patrol, Evans?"

"You know the rules Potter, you take the first through fifth floor, and I handle the dungeons and the grounds." said Lily crossing her arms.

"I know, I just thought you and I could patrol..together tonight." he said looking at the ground.

Lily sighed, she didn't want to, but she ended up anyways. James took out a piece of parchment, and mumbled something Lily couldn't make out of it. He looked at it. "Noone's on this floor, nor the next few..wanna look around outside?"

"What is that thing?" she asked looking curiously at him.

"A map." he said and he started to walk down the stairs.

Lily followed and they were soon walking around outside. Filch looked at them as they passed. "You two aren't planning on sneakin off are you?"

"Mr.Filch, it's us, the Headboy and Headgirl?" said James with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..sorry, its..late.." he said and took off.

"I swear, he's so old, he doesn't know which way is what." said Lily once he was gone.

James nodded. "I agree.."

Lily couldn't believe herself, she was actually..feeling okay around James at the moment. He wasn't doing anything wrong, but it's the fact that she didn't like him the way he liked her that made it feel slightly awkward.

"I liked your singing earlier." said James randomly as they headed back from the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oh, that? It wasn't anything really." said Lily.

"No, it was beautiful." he said smiling.

Lily shook her head. "Right.."

The Hogsmeade Weekend went really well. James and Lily didn't fight and nothing happened that was unusual. Before they knew it, Monday had come at last.

That morning, in Muggle Studies, Professor Instra told them something that Lily hated. (I couldn't think of a name for a professor so don't sue me..)

"You are each going to be partnered with someone and you will have to take care of a small doll, like this one.." she said holding one up. "And it will have to be well taken care of and everything, just like if it were your actual child."

"What's the whole point?" sneered Lucius Malfoy from the back of the room.

"Child care, Mr. Malfoy.. Now, I've paired you all up already, so you may go see who your partner is over at the bulletin board." she said and allowed people to go check.

Lily, Malorie and Sara walked over. "Oh great.." mumbled Lily.

She had gotten..yup, you guessed it..James. Sara patted her on the back. "It'll be okay. Atleast its not like you guys are married."

Lily glared. "It's more or less like that..who did you g-"

"I got Sirius.." she said and Malorie looked over. "I got Remus."

James and Sirius smirked looking at them. Remus shook his head sighing. "You two are hopeless."

"HEY! WE ARE NOT!" said James and Sirius together.

"Once you know who your partner is, you two may come up and get your child." said Professor Instra.

Lily and James walked up, Lily looking annoyed. "Here you are you two."

James held the small child. "Wow..thanks.."

The two went back to their seats and Lily took the child. "Well, its a little boy, what should it's name be?"

"Hm..does it HAVE to have a name?" asked James.

"Duh. It's a child..even if it isn't living..exactly."

"I'm not sure, what do you like?"

Lily bit her lip. "I like Issac, or Max.."

"I like Harry, or Jason." said James. He got out a coin. "Whichever side it lands on, that person gets to choose the name."

Lily sighed. "Fine, go ahead. Heads."

James flipped the coin and..

"Tails." he said smirking. "Harry it is.."

"Why did you choose that name?" asked Lily while rocking Harry.

"I like that name, and it fits him..even if it is a doll." said James and he watched as Lily started to calm the whining doll.

"It's okay.." she said and hushed it.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee, all through the night.." she sang later that night as she started to get the child to sleep. The professor had actually decided after alot of consideration, to make the dolls actually living and breathing. Lily rocked Harry and smiled. "Guardian angels, God will send thee..all through the night.."

James was in the chair across from her. He couldn't help but smile. If he played his cards right, then he could get Lily to be his and then after school, maybe they actually could have a child.

Harry soon fell asleep and Lily lied him down on the chair beside her, covering him up.

"He's cute.." she said softly and James nodded, he got up and walked over, sitting by her.

"James..I'm sorry." she said softly.

He looked at her confused. "What for?"

"I told myself that I knew you wouldn't be able to handle this project, but I now know I was wrong..you're real kind around it.." she said and got up. "I'm heading to bed, want me to take Harry?"

"If you want to. I can take him tonight if you want, and you can take him tomorrow night." said James looking at her.

"Sure." said Lily and she gave a soft motherly smile at Harry and kissed his forehead as she passed him to James. "I know its just a project baby, but I feel so much like a mother.." said Lily softly.

"Get some rest..dear.." said James daring to call her that.

"James..don't call me that.." she said glaring lightly and then it turned to a light giggle.

James held Harry and he watched as Lily disappeared from the balcony. "I wish this was really my son..but it's not.." he sighed.

Tuesday morning came and Lily walked downstairs from the dorms with Malorie and Sara.

"Let's go get some food..I'm hungry." she said and opened the portrait hole.

They got to the Great Hall and found some boys feeding the small babies. Sirius and James each being one of them. Malorie held her little girl in her arms. "Kiki needs some food.." she said smiling and sat down, Remus helping her.

Sirius passed his little boy to Sara. "Feed him? He won't eat for me.."

Sara laughed and started to feed him. Lily sat next to James and smiled. "Hi Harry, James. How was he last night?"

"He slept real well. Didn't make a peep until I woke." said James.

"We only have a few more days with him.." she said sighing.

"Hey Lily.."

"Ya?"

"What do you think Professor Instra will do with them once we're done with the project?"

"I don't know.." said Lily and she took a bite of toast. 

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" asked James.

"You worrying about me now? Why don't you just handle Harry and worry about yourself." said Lily shockingly getting her normal attitude back.

"Right." said James softly.

Muggle Studies was their first class that day. James and Lily sat Harry in a little baby carrier and waited for class to start.

"Good morning class, I see you have been handleing the children well..except for Micheal and Kira.." said Professor Instra looking at a rather green child near Micheal and Kira.

"The project ends tomorrow." said Instra and she started to talk to them about what it takes to handle having a child.

(Note: Sorry if by chance the plot is moving too fast, it was midnight while I was typing this all and I was very tired..)

Lily and James exited the class awhile later and James was carrying Harry. Shockingly, Harry had started to fall asleep. "Uh oh..he's sleepy Lils.."

"I'd be worried if he wasn't." she said taking him. "I'll take him to the dormitry and let him take a nap."

"Who's gonna watch him?" asked James.

"Don't worry, I have a camera in there and it connects with my wristband so, if he's upset or anything, I'll know.' she said. "Thought it might be useful since we have Slughorn next. Which by the way, tell him I'm on my way incase I don't make it back in time."

"No, you head to Potions, I'll take Harry, You can't afford to get a detention if you're late." said James taking Harry into his arms.

"But Jame-"

"No buts, Lily, you can't break your non tardiness record..just go. I'll be there soon." he said and darted off.

Lily sighed and walked to class. James came in a few minutes after the bell and luckily, Slughorn wasn't in class yet. 

"Good, I'm not exactly in trouble." said James sitting down behind Lily and next to Sirius.

Slughorn walked in awhile later and told them to start making an antidote for the growth potion they had been developing. Lily of course got it perfectly right, and James got it on his second try.

"So, you're taking Harry tonite right?" asked James once he was done.

"Yea. Why?"

"Just making sure." said James and he sat back.

Dinner was quiet for the Gryffindor table. Noone knew why. Maybe it was because the Quidditch team had just found out that if they didn't find another Chaser in 3 days, then they wouldn't be able to play. "We need to find someone." said James to the captain, Milia. "Even if they're bad."

"James, we need someone good." she said sighing.

"We'll have to find someone soon." said Sirius looking over at them.

"Well duh.." Milia said sarcastically.

Lily and the other two girls were chatting very softly.

"We'll have to practice during the day." said Sara.

"No..it'll be too suspicious then..how about..at night, 7 o'clock in the Room of Requirement?" asked Lily.

The other two nodded and James and Sirius looked their way.

"Oy, what are you 3 talking about?" asked James looking suspicious.

"Nothing." the three replied and started to talk again.

"We have to find out what they're up to.." said Sirius smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Ooh! Sneaky!! Please Review and see you when the guys find out what the girls are up to. .


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshi- I'm back!! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I feel so loved. Now, let's continue on.

A/n: Don't own squat, diddley squat..

Lily, Malorie and Sara headed out into the Room of Requirement at seven, well enough..James and Sirius were nearby under the invisibility cloak.

"We have to know.." said Sirius softly.

"Shh! They'll hear us.." said James glaring.

The girls went in and the boys quickly followed, staying secure under the cloak, they saw guitars, a mic or two, and drums. James' jaw dropped. "She- a band?"

"Wow..this is new.." said Sirius softly.

The girls pulled their cloaks off, and started to play. Pretty well might I add. Lily started to sing; (and this is a song I wrote)

"My heart slows when I'm with you..

The faster I run

The faster you come..

You asked so much and I refused..

Now part of me wishes..

I knew the real you.." she sang.

Sirius looked at James and James watched Lily. Was this song about him?

The song ended and Lily looked at the other two. "I think I messed up.."

"No Lils, you didn't. I missed a beat." said Sara looking at her. "My bad."

"No worries." replied Lily. She walked over to the couch and picked up Harry, smiling.

"My little boy..

How you will grow..

Will depend..

On how much you know.."

Lily started to sing as Harry started to fall asleep. James hadn't realized, his invisibility cloak was coming off, revealing his foot.

"Prongs..your foot.." sneered Sirius, but it was too late.

Malorie ripped the cloak off of them and glared. "Hello boys.."

"H-Hello.." they said together.

Lily looked at them about 5 minutes later. "You were eavesdropping at dinner?" she asked them, looking furious.

"Y-Yea, bu-" started Sirius.

"AND, you followed us here?" asked Lily again.

"Ye-yes..but..dea-" James started.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME _DEAR_!!" she yelled. "I-I can't believe you, no..ya know what? I had a feeling that you guys would stoop this low..hell, the last time you guys f-ckin did this, was first year.."

All four of them looked at Lily shocked, she was really angry about this. She never usually swore unless she was angry enough.

"Lily, I'm so-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO APOLOGIZE POTTER! TAKE HARRY FOR THE NIGHT AND LEAVE!" she said as her bangs shadowed over her eyes.

Sirius got up, holding the cloak, while James picked up a sleeping Harry.

"See you tomorrow, Evans.." said James softly.

Sirius looked at them, "Oh, you had best head back to the common room soon..if Filch catches you..you'll be in trouble.."

"Headgirl here..stupid.." said Lily as she sat back down once the guys were halfway out the door.

Malorie and Sara sat on either side of her.

"How much do you think they heard?" asked Malorie.

"I know they heard my song.." said Lily as her face saddened. "He must have heard 'Real You'."

"But..you want to know the REAL him right?" asked Sara. 

"James is just.." Lily sighed. "If only he would stop asking me out, and show me who he really is..then..yea, maybe I would be with him..but I doubt he would ever change.." she said getting up and walking over to her guitar, picking it up, and playing a bit of a song.

"The real you is in you somewhere..

If only you would let me know..

Then I wouldn't be here..

All alone..

Tonight.." she sang and played.

Malorie and Sara decided to leave. Meanwhile, Sirius and James were on their way back to the common room.

"Did you hear her sing?" asked Sirius.

"What about her?"

"The song..it was about you."

James stopped. "Oh, yea, right..like Lily would ever write a song about me?"

"She could." said Sirius shrugging. "You saw how bad she flipped out."

James sighed as he held Harry in his arms.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Copper wings." said Sirius.

The portrait hole opened.

"Guess you heard the new pass?" asked Remus looking over from his spot infront of the fire.

"Dumbledore had to tell Prongs, Moony. He is HeadBoy after all." said Sirius sitting down.

"Prongs? You look flushed..pale.." said Remus looking at him.

"I'm fine.." replied James as he held Harry and then took him up to the dorms. He lied Harry on the bed and stroked his cheek.

"If only you were really my son..then Lily would appreciate me more.." said James sighing.

The next day, Muggle Studies came and James brought Harry in.

"Did he eat?" asked Lily.

"Yea."

"Good." said Lily as she held Harry in her arms. "I wonder what Professor Instra's gonna do with them.."

A few minutes later, they found out.

"I will turn them back into dolls, and then..they will be taken to St. Mungo's and be distributed to sick children, as toys." said Professor Instra.

Lily looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, her eyes filling with tears.

"Bu-But..do you have to?" asked James seeing Lily alittle upset.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I have to." replied Instra. She started to walk around, taking each child.

Lily watched as another baby got taken away from Malorie nonetheless, as Mal broke into tears. She had loved the doll so much. Instra walked over to Lily and James. "Your child, please.."

James looked at Lily and helped her lightly, but Lily clung to Harry, kissing his forehead lightly. "No..n-no..not my b-baby boy.." she mumbled and hugged James, watching as Instra turned Harry into a doll right before her eyes. James hugged Lily tightly, rubbing her back lightly while trying to soothe her.

"I-It's gonna be okay Evans.." said James softly and wiping a tear from her eye.

Lily nodded lightly. "Y-Yes.." She pulled away from James, remembering why she had been so mad at him.

Class ended awhile after and Sara was helping Malorie and Lily calm down a bit.

"It'll be okay.." she said nodding.

"You didn't take care of Jon that much.." said Mal, holding in tears. "My sweet Kiki is..gone.." she mumbled.

Lily took off, she didn't need to hear Mal crying again. It would only make her cry. Before she knew it, BAM!

She looked to see who she ran into, "Oh..hello Serverus.." she said softly.

"Move it, mudblood." he sneered and pushed Lily aside.

"Hey! Apologize to Evans right now!"

Lily looked to her right, it was James.

"I don't need to apologize to a mudblood like her." sneered Snape.

"You had better.." warned James.

"What are you going to do?" dared Snape.

"Nothing." said Lily. "But I am. Detention with me in the trophy room tomorrow night."

Snape glared, getting out his wand. "I don't care if you're the Headgirl, mudblood..noone gives ME a detention..especially not a MUDBLOOD."

"Snivellus, APOLOGIZE TO EVANS! SHE'S GOT MORE AUTHORITY THAN YOU, SO YOU BETTER RESPECT HER AND ME!" said James.

"Maybe I do-"

"5 Points from Slytherin then.." said Lily looking at Snape as he was getting ready to argue.

"YOU CAN-"

"Hello Miss Evans, Mr. Potter.." said Dumbledore walking up. "Is there a problem?"

James nodded. "Yea there is..Snivellus here called Evans a 'mudblood', refused to apologize, then refused to respect the fact that she gave him a detention. Also, since he back sassed, Slytherin lost 5 house points."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see..Mr. Snape, you will join Miss Evans in detention tomorrow night, at 8 o'clock." he looked back at Lily and James. "Good work you two."

Lily was shocked. She had been the one to run into him, but here he got in more trouble. She didn't dare to tell Dumbledore of course, Snape got what he deserved. Dumbledore left with Snape and James looked at Lily. 

"Are you okay, Evans?"

"Thanks for helping with the whole situation with Snivellus, see you." she said walking off.

Malorie and Sara watched as Lily came through the portrait hole.

"What're you so satisfied about?" asked Sara.

"Snape just got a detention for calling me a mudblood." she said smiling, but her smile soon faded as she saw Harry's blanket on the chair he had been sleeping on the night before. She took a deep breath, got up, and headed for the dorms.

Once up there, she plopped onto her bed and shut her eyes, tears falling from them without her knowing.

Hoshi- Sorry if it seemed short. I feel so bad for Lily!! -hugs Lily- If anyone wants to help comfort Lils, then..-throws free plushies- have one! See you in next chappy, oh, and please review. !!


	5. Chapter 5

Hoshi- I'm back. Thanks for the reviews recently to all. Now, let's go.

A/n: owns nothing,

Lily got up the next morning and walked slowly to Transfiguration. She was skipping breakfast (which wasn't normal) and she looked as if she were half asleep.

"Oy, Lily!" called Remus running up to her.

"Good morning Remus.." she said with a yawn.

"Someone didn't get much sleep huh?" he asked once they were in the classroom.

"No, I got enough, I just had to yawn." she said, though part of her said otherwise.

"Right, well..I heard from James that you gave Snape a detention. What're you gonna have him do?"

"Well, he's gonna be polishing trophys all night, and if he refuses, I'll have to give him another detention." she said sighing and sitting in her seat, he sitting behind her.

"Is that all?"

"I would have given James one, but normally, I don't think prefects would get detentions..him and Sirius that is. They snuck into the room of requirement to spy on me and the girls." said Lily glaring as James came in. She looked over torward Sirius' way and saw..SARA AND SIRIUS HOLDING HANDS?!

Lily blinked her eyes a few times, feeling like she hadn't seen it. "Is tha--"

"Mornin Evans." said James smirking.

Lily looked at him. "Are Sara and Sirius--"

"Yup. Sirius asked her out and she accepted." said James nodding and setting his stuff down, then sitting on the desk. "'Bout time he asked her. Which reminds me..Evans, will you g--"

"No, I won't James." said Lily straight forward.

"Why not Evans? We 'practically' shared a life togeth-"

"WHAT LIFE?!"

"The life with raising Harry of course."

Lily put her hands over her eyes. "No, James, just..no." she looked at him. "I don't like you that way.."

Malorie came in and sat by her. "Everything okay Lils?"

"James just asked me out again, and Sara is sitting with Sirius and she's going out with him.." said Lily as James went to go sit down.

"And you're angry?" asked Mal.

"Mal, how the heck could those two be a couple?"

Malorie shrugged. "I don't know.."

Class ended awhile later and they all headed for the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin and James and Sirius were playin today. Sara hugged Sirius and shockingly KISSED him before he headed into the tent to get ready for the match.

"Good Luck." she said smiling and Sirius nodded, following James into the tent. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sara, why him?"

"I like him, shut up." said Sara and they headed to the Gryffindor cheering section.

The match started as Davis Lirch commentated.

"Potter saw the snitch, oh, knowing James..he'll end this match quickly." said Davis nodding as he spoke into the speaker.

"10 Points to Gryffindor!" yelled Davis a minute later, Sirius had scored a goal.

James sped up, the score now 50-30, Gryffindor's lead. He and Lucius were going at it, both head to head, neck to neck and then..

"PRONGS! WATCH OUT!" yelled Sirius.

James felt himself falling a moment later, a bludger flew past him. He felt pain in his back.

People started to scream, and Slytherins laughed. Awhile later, James woke in the Hospital wing, hearing people talking.

"He will be fine Mr. Black, I assure you." said Dumbledore looking James' way.

"He'll have to be fine for the practice tomorrow," said Captain, Mitch Bracket.

James opened his eyes very slightly, to see Sirius' face near his.

"Hey, James..mate, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Sirius smirking.

"If you move it back alittle, maybe I could tell." said James sitting up alittle.

Lily looked his way, Sara was now by Sirius.

"You gave us a huge scare, James." said Sara nodding.

Lily looked down, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay for getting hit off a broom." said James sarcastically.

"Were you worried about me Evans?" asked James smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Here you just got hurt and you still have enough energy to flirt with me? You're hopeless." she said getting out of the hospital wing.

"Lily! Wait!" yelled James as he tried to get up.

Lily entered the Great Hall a few minutes later and sat down at the Gryffindor table, getting out her sketch pad she had been carrying around all day. She started to draw a picture of a woman, holding a young baby boy and then, to her suprise, she started to draw a man behind the woman and hugging her from behind.

Malorie came in and sat by Lily, "That's good Lils."

"Thanks.." replied Lily nodding.

Remus sat on the other side of her, "James doing okay in the hospital wing?"

"He's still the same airhead as ever." replied Lily, not moving her eyes from her paper.

Malorie sighed, "Lily, go talk to him. He LIKES, no..scratch that..he LOVES you, go let him know you're glad he's okay."

Lily sighed, "No Mal. Look, I don't like him that way okay? So drop it."

Later that night, the girls went into the room of requirement to practice again.

"My heart slows when I'm with you..

The faster I run

The faster you come..

You asked so much and I refused..

Now part of me wishes..

I knew the real you.."

Lily sang into the mic.

"But I know, I know..

I'll never know

Who you really are inside

I'm ready to hide

Ready to run

Never look back." sang the three.

The song ended awhile later.

"Great practice guys." said Lily nodding.

"Man, I'm tired.." said Mal yawning. "I'm heading back, you guys coming?"

Lily nodded and followed Sara and Malorie back to the common room.

James and Sirius were in the Common Room, playing cards.

"Lily, will-" started James.

"No." said Lily and she went upstairs.

James snapped his fingers. "Damn it.."

"Keep tryin, mate." said Sirius nodding.

James sighed. "She hates me."

"Not this again.." said Sirius sighing. "Look, she doesn't hate you..you heard the song she wrote."

"I don't belive it though." said James sadly.

"You aren't giving up hope are you?"

"I dont' know.."

The next morning (sorry if its going fast, im kinda tired while writing)

James walked into the Great Hall and saw Lily talking to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr.Potter..can I have a word?" asked Dumbledore.

James nodded and followed Lily and Dumbledore to his office.

"Now, do either of you have an idea of what we could do for an activity?" he asked.

"What type Professor?" asked Lily

"Anything will do Miss Evans."

"How about a dance?" asked James.

"Formal or not?" asked Dumbledore.

"It should be. We don't get to dance that often." said Lily nodding.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Well, formal it shall be. When should it be?"

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Sometime soon?"

"How about..in a month? On the 27th?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well..Professor, considering that Valentines Day is next month..how about we do it that weekend?" asked James smirking.

"Excellent idea James. So, the fourteenth day of February." said Dumbledore. "You may leave to your classes now."

The two left a few minutes later and James looked at Lily.

"Lily, will you go wit-"

"No James, I'm not gonna go with you." said Lily quickly.

"Aw come on..you know you want to.."

"I shouldn't even be waisting my breath talking to you." said Lily walking faster.

_'The faster I run _

_The faster you come.." _

Lily shook her head. "Get out of my head.." she thought.

They got to class and James sat near Lily, he showed her some parchment,.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" It said.

Lily shook her head, listening to what Flitwick was saying.

"Who knows the spell for Levitation?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

Lily raised her hand. "Winguardium Leviosa."

"Excellent Miss Evans, 5 points to Gryffindor." he replied.

"Why not?" whispered James to Lily.

"No." she whispered back

She started to doze off, hearing her song playing in her head, and pictures of James flashing before her.

"Get out of my head.." she mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was short, im alittle brain dead. well, do you think she'll go for him? review please


	6. Chapter 6

Hoshi- Heylo everyone. I wanna give a special thanks to Maraudersrox. they've been reviewing this whole time so thankies!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, February first came. James still hadn't given up on Lily and he had turned down multiple girls. He saw Lily walking down the halls one day,

"Lily, will you go to the dance with me?"

"No." she said glaring back.

James threw his hands up in upsetness. "Padfoot, am I doing something wrong?"

Sirius looked over from playing with a hacky-sack that looked like a quaffel. "No. Not that I can see.."

"Padfoot..I only have fourteen days until the dance to get Lily.."

"She might let you.."

James ran a hand thru his messy black hair. "I don't know..I thought I hit it off with her with that project, but I guess I was wrong.."

Lily walked by with Malorie and Sara later that day,

"Watch, he'll come over and ask me to the dance.." said Lily nodding at the others.

"We know he's gonna." said Malorie nodding.

"Lily, will you please come to the dance with me?" asked James.

"Might I ask why?"

"Because.. please?" he asked, looking at her with soft, hazel eyes.

Sara and Malorie looked at Lily, to see what she would do.

"...Fine James...I'll go with you." said Lily.

Sirius, who was now by James, and James, blinked.

"You're serious? No joke?" asked James.

"Dead serious. I'll go with you.."said Lily.

James grinned. "You won't regret it, Evans!"

He and Sirius took off and Lily looked at Mal and Sara.

"There."

"I can't believe you said yes." said Sara smiling. "You and James were made for eachother!"

"We were not!" said Lily glaring.

The post came awhile later and Lily unwrapped a letter and package from her mum.

_'Hope exams are well. Tell Sara and Malorie I said hello. Your father sends his love and your sister does too..'_ Lily shook her head at that. _'More importantly, I remember you telling me about a dance? Do you have a good dress? Or is it informal? You tell me Lily, dear. I got to go, reply soon._

_Love, Mum.'_

Lily smiled at the note, her mum was always caring for her. She replied saying that it was formal and that she already had a dress.

"Your mum is so cool when it comes to getting ready for dances, remember our 4th grade dance back home?" asked Sara.

"Yea, she rented a limo for us." she said smiling.

Later that day, they had to practice dancing, formally. McGonnagal was helping the Gryffindors.

"Um..hm..Black, come here?" she asked, James smirked and pushed Sirius alittle as he walked to Professor McGonnagal.

"Yes.."

"Put your hand on my waist."

Sirius' eyes got big. "Pardon?"

James and Remus smirked, laughing to themselves.

"On my waist, Mr. Black.." said McGonnagal again.

Sirius glared back at James, who was busting a gut by now. He sighed, placing his hand on Professor McGonnagal's waist.

"Now, this is how..you all will dance." she said, starting to dance with Sirius. "You are a very good dancer, Mr. Black."

"Thanks," he said softly, then walked back over to James and Remus, sitting on the left of James.

"You mention this again...you're dead..I don't care how many detentions I get." he said, glaring.

James had slowed his laughing and they all left the room.

Lily was in the library reading after the practice.

"I can't believe I said yes to him.." she thought. "The one person..I seem to hate..I said yes to.." she mumbled and put her head on the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Oh sorry if it looks alittle short. More soon. R+R


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshi- Sorry the last two were like...real short. My bad. Anyways, lets move on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by quickly. Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat her breakfast when Sara came up.

"The dance is in a few days!" she said smiling.

Lily nodded, she didnt say anything. She hadnt even thought about the dance recently, nor did she try to remember that she was going with the Headboy of Hogwarts.

James was furthur down the table, looking a book on Quidditch and writing on parchment. He was trying to figure out a new plan for the next game. He looked down the table to see Lily talking to Sara.

"She's...not talking much.." said James softly and Sirius sat beside him.

"Well, she's talking to Sara, Prongs..of course she won't be talking loudly." he said, tossing a hacky sack up in the air and catching it again.

James rolled his eyes seeing his friend messing with it.

"A hackysack? Padfoot, I know you're a dog..bu-"

"Shut up Prongs..I know..I'm an animangus..but..shut it." he said chuckling.

James smirked, he knew he won this battle.

A few nights later, Lily was in Sara's dorm, getting ready.

"Sara, you look FAB!" said Lily laughing.

Sara smirked. "I know. I'm HOT!"

Lily laughed. She put her hair into a bun and let a few strands fall out of the ponytail. Her dress was a dark red and she wore a dark purple choker around her neck.

Sara on the other hand wore a black dress that was kinda short, and her short brown hair was to her shoulders. She spun around. "I'm ready, are you?"

Lily nodded, blushing alittle. "Oh..I can't believe..I chose to go with James Potter.." she mumbled.

Sara smiled. "Well...you chose him..and besides.." she poked her arm. "You like him anyways.."

Lily blushed and pulled a small jacket over her shoulders. "Okay, lets go.." she said and they headed downstairs.

Meanwhile, the guys were in Sirius and Remus' dorms getting ready.

James fixed his hair alittle. "I'm so nervous.."

Remus looked over from his spot on his bed, he was already ready to go. "You're going with Lily, and you're nervous?"

James nodded and looked at Sirius. "Sirius, stop playing with that dumb hackysack!"

"It's addictive!" he said, kicking it up and down again.

Remus looked up from his book. "We're gonna go soon..so you can't bring that.."

"I know..I wont." said Sirius looking back at him and sighing.

James meanwhile was thinking of the night he was going to share with Lily.

"I can't mess this up.This is my one chance to show Lily how much I love her.." he thought.

Soon enough, they all met up downstairs in the Common Room. Lily peeked her head out from behind the corner and sighed, walking down with Sara.

James looked at Lily as she came down the stairs. Gosh, she looked awesome. He smiled at her, as she smiled back.

Lily walked up to James, smiling. "James."

"Lily." he said smiling and took her hand, kissing it. "Are you ready to go have some fun?" he asked, smiling at her.

Lily blushed alittle and nodded. "Yes..let's go." she said and they all left the Common Room for the Great Hall. Once there, Lily and James started to dance with their crews. Sirius started to break dance and he laughed. "Ah! Felt..odd.." he said, getting up. Sara was competing against him.

James laughed and watched them. He looked over at Lily who was singing to herself, dancing alittle, she spun around, only to be taken by James a moment later in his arms and spin her. He smiled and winked at her, setting her back down.

Lily blushed, her arms wrapped around his neck as a slow song came on.

"What am I thinking? This is..James Potter for cryin out loud!" she thought and looked into his hazel eyes.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, as he had been wanting to for a long long time. He looked into her emerald green eyes and smiled, "Lily, can I ask you something?"

Lily looked down, then back at him. "Sure. Go ahead."

James sighed. "Well..I was wondering..why do you always say you hate me? Is it because of my asking you out all the time?"

"Well...not at all, James..I.." she blushed and took a deep breath, pulling him closer to him, she whispered, "I dont hate you, I do that because..I care for you, alot. I wouldnt have been at the Quidditch match or Hospital Wing if I didnt care.."

James blushed, "You..care?"

Lily nodded, "Y-Yes.." she stammered out and soon felt James' embrace on her tighten alittle. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He held her close, loving the fact that she was in his arms.

She felt a tear run down her face. James looked at her concernly.

"Lily, whats wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin up alittle.

Lily looked at him. "I'm sorry..I dont mean to be crying..I'm just..I feel..safe..and loved.." she said softly as he wipped the tears away from her face.

James hugged her. "My sweet, dear Lily..I dont want you to cry.."

Lily looked at him again, kissing his cheek. "You're the only one who really loves me.." she said softly.

"I will always love you Lily, no matter what.." he said lifting her chin up alittle and kissing her softly.

Sara giggled from over by Sirius. "I knew they would finally get together."

Sirius nodded. "They were meant to be."

"And we weren't?" she asked, looking at him.

"Of course we were. Why wouldn't we be?" he asked, holding her in his arms.

"I dont know." Sara replied.

Later that night, Lily and James walked around the castle for a little while to kill time. Lily smiled, laughing and talking to James, holding his hand.

James looked at Lily, he smiled. "She's all I've ever wanted in life..I think..we're actually getting somewhere now.." he thought and they went near the lake.

Lily's bright green eyes looked deep into his hazel eyes. "James..this night..has been so awesome.." she said softly, smiling at him.

"I know what you mean..Lily, can I ask you something?" he asked holding her hand.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well..where do we go from here?"

Lily looked down for a moment, trying to think. "Well...I..dont know for sure. I mean, I really like you James..I just.I dont know what to do.." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her.

"Well...I dont know...If I wanna go out..with you.." she said a tear falling.

James wiped it. "Its okay Lily..take your time.." he said smiling slightly, it soon turning into a frown.

"Wh-Whats wrong?" she asked, looking at him.

James looked at the sky, it was..

"Prongs! Let's go!" yelled Sirius from the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"Uh.." said James softly.

Lily looked at him. "Go, Remus and Sirius need you..I'll see you in the Heads Commons later.." she said sighing.

James looked so upset. "I'm sorry Lils.." he said, kissing her cheek and running off to catch up to Sirius.

"Ugh, why now?" he thought as he walked through the Shrieking Shack.

Remus had already taken his Wolfsbane potion already and he was sitting reading a book. "I just took the potion."

Sirius nodded, sitting down, James looked upset.

"Prongs, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at him.

"Why tonight? Why not tomorrow?" he muttered.

Remus looked at him, "Its just how it is mate, you know that." he said and James leaned on the wall.

Meanwhile, Lily got to the Heads Common Room, after switching out of her dress, she sat on the couch, staring at the fire, thinking about what happened all that time.

"I can't believe I told him how I feel.." she mumbled. "Damn full moon.." she said outloud. "Ugh, oh well...his friends come first..and i'm second..' she said leaning back on the couch, soon lying down on it. She looked at the ceiling. "Why would I not care? It is the full moon.." she said softly. "Oh get over it." she told herself.

James started to come back to the castle at about 3 later that night. It had been around midnight after he left Lily.

"She's probably angry at me, wanting to scream at me when I get in the Common Room..I can just hear it now.." he mumbled.

"James! How could you leave me for them?! You ruined the moment!" her voice ran through his head and he looked down as he walked.

"She's probably crying her eyes out.." he thought. As he entered the Heads Common Room, he saw Lily asleep on the couch, fast asleep.

He smiled. "I think she came to wait for me.." he thought and covered her up alittle. He sat beside her, soon picking her up alittle and leaning her against him. Lily barely woke up, she curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"She looks so sweet when she's sleeping.." he mumbled. "Unlike when she gets angry..she'll kill me.." he mumbled again.

Lily giggled in her sleep, "James.." she started to say, she was dreaming. "I love you..more than ever.." she said mumbling.

James blushed, kissing her head and soon yawning, falling asleep with Lily in his arms.

"I love you too, Lily..more than you'd ever know.." he said softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

AW! I loved this chap. R&R and I'll see you all laters!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to another chap for "Are you sure your my match?" I'm sorry for taking so long! Let's continue, shall we? I own nothing of course, comments are wanted!

--

Lily woke the next morning in James' arms. She looked around.

"What was I doing in his arms?" she thought and sighed trying to get out of his grip."Great, I can't get out.." she mumbled.

James rolled over and lossened his grip.

Lily smiled, "Good.." she said and got up, walking to the bathroom in the room.

She shut the door behind her and sighed as she started the shower. Meanwhile, James was waking up.

"She's wake huh?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Dang, I'm tired." he yawned and sighed. He got up and went to his room, starting to get ready.

Lily walked out later, combing her wet hair, "Ugh, stupid knots.." she mumbled and James saw her.

"C'here..I can comb them out.." he said and had her sit in front of him.

Lily sighed and sat infront of him as he started to comb her hair.

"It's pretty, Lily."

"It's a pain.." she mumbled and he pulled her hair back.

"There." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"James..can I ask you something?" she asked, looking at him as he got up.

"Of course, dearest." he said smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes, "James..enough with that, but...why do you like me?"

"Shoot, I knew this would happen one day.." he thought.

"Um..well...you're pretty, smart, cute.." he said whispering in her ear smiling.

Lily blushed looking down. "I..I'm not cute..or pretty.."

"Ah, but you are smart. Some of the top grades in our class.." said James, looking at her.

"So?"

"So? It's good to be smart..so you'll know what idiots to stay away from.." he said smirking.

"Oh, like..who?" asked Lily smirking.

James looked away alittle, as he was still brushing her hair. "Well...like..if Snivellus asked you out.."

Lily's eyes widened, "What? Why would he like me?!" she asked looking at him.

He shrugged, "Eh, who knows?"

She leaned back against him, not even realizing it. "I'm still tired..but we have to head down to the Great Hall.."

James nodded, getting up after kissing Lily's neck softly. "Yea, let's go.." he said and sighed, walking torwards the door as he grabbed his cloak.

Lily pulled her cloak on as well and started to walk out.

As soon as they walked out, Sirius was walking towards them, "People are talkin like mad, Prongs.'

"Hm?" asked James. "What do you mean?"

"Duh, the fact that you went to the dance with Evans. Are you two an item now?" he asked, smirking.

Lily looked over, "I merely went with him because...I don't know.' she said and rushed ahead of them, meeting up with Malorie and Sara.

"Morning guys." said Lily, she fixing her cloak as she walked in the middle of the two girls. The two linked their arms to Lily's.

"Lils, did you have a fun night with James?" asked Malorie, grinning.

"Bet she was up all night with him." said Sara, smirking.

"Guys--"

"They were probably getting.._close_." said Malorie grinning at Sara.

"Or maybe even--"

"GUYS! For your information, James left me last night as his friends needed him." she said, glaring.

Both girls jaws dropped, "You mean..he left you, for his friends last night?" asked Malorie.

"Ooh, I'll kick his ass.." said Sara, rolling her sleeve up, but Lily grabbing her arm.

"No, Sara..please." she said, looking at her. "I'm fine. Just drop it."

Sara lowered her arm and nodded, "Fine.." she said and walked with the girls to the Great Hall.

The moment they walked in, everyone turned their heads to Lily. Lily blushed and hurried to the Gryffindor Table and sat down beside Remus, who looked alittle less pale this morning. "Morning Remus."

"Good morning, Lily. Hope you're not too angry that Sirius and I took James last night." he said, putting his book down.

"No, I'm not." she said, taking a bite of food. "He's an arrogant trag anyways." she said, shaking her head.

"_I feel safe when I'm with you, James.."_ Lily shook her head, hearing the memory in her head. "No." she said and stood up, walking out of the Great Hall as James and Sirius walked in.

"Evans, where you goin?" asked Sirius, turning his head her way.

She didn't look back. Lily went outside to the grounds, sitting on a rock by the lake. "Why am I thinking of him again?" she thought. Lily reached into her coat pocket, pulling out the parchment with her results from the MatchMaker quiz. "I forgot I had this..' she said, staring at it.

"Evans." said a voice from behind her.

Lily shut her eyes, she knew right away who it was, "James, can't you leave me alone for five minutes?" she asked, looking over her shoulder as he walked over by her. He looked at the spot next to her on the other rock, "May I?"

She looked away and he sat down, "Lily-Flower..what's wr--"

"Don't call me that." she said rather quickly. James looked slightly hurt, "Sorry." he said and sighed, fixing his hair in back.

"Listen, about last night..forget it." said Lily, looking over. "I mean, your friends come first."

James looked at her, eyes widened and glaring slightly. "Lily, my friends may be important to me, but I never said they cam--"

"You don't have to say it, Potter! It's true! I've seen it. You're always putting them before anything else, _hell_, even Quidditch comes after your friends." she said, glaring alittle more, now on her feet.

James stood to her level, "What does any of this ha--"

"You're an insensitive _bastard_, James!" she yelled and walked off towards the castle once more.

James stood in the same place, heart broken and silent as ever. "So..I guess we really weren't meant to be.." he mumbled and tossed a rock into the lake, picking up the parchment that Lily had dropped, he put it in his pocket.

The rest of the day was rather quiet for the school. Classes were as normal as ever, heck, too normal. Lily was trying to concentrate in class, her mind kept drifting though; _"Why did I yell at him? Ugh, don't pity him, Lils. He DESERVED it. He HURT you and went to his friends.."_ she thought and kept writing her notes.

James however, was answering more questions than normal, though he was still heart broken deep down. "...and that's how to transfigure a puffskin into a pillow." finished James, looking at McGonnagall who grinned, "Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor, Potter." she said and beamed. James looked down at his parchment, Sirius looking over worriedly.

_"You only think of your friends, James!"_

James shut his eyes and groaned softly. Lily's words wouldn't leave him at all. He loved her words of wisdom, but not when they were being yelled at him. "Lils.." he mumbled softly.

"Why should I be worried about him?" said Lily softly as she walked through the halls. "He's an arrogant jerk." she said again. Without noticing, she accidentily bumped into James, who jumped.

"Sorry Evans." he said, walking past slowly.

Lily turned around, "James!" she said, looking worried. 

He looked back at her, a sad, no emotioned look on his face, "What is it?"

Lily felt like crying, she wanted to scream. "I...I'm sorry. I shou--"

"Save it, Evans." said Sirius, walking up. "You've hurt him enough."

Lily looked down and turned, walking the other way, tears in her eyes. James had seen and wanted to go after her, but Sirius' grip was too tight on him.

_"Lily.."_

--

Whoo, sorry it took FOREVER to update. ; It's been awhile. I hope to update this one again soon. I just need more inspiration. If you have any ideas on what SHOULD happen, feel free to suggest. Review!


End file.
